


The Name of the Game

by Museical



Series: Superheroes! [3]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Evin and Dom are ridiculous, Gen, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN, Humor, Own!fic, Rider!fic, Superheroes!, Team Underpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museical/pseuds/Museical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Superhero is all well and nice, but people have to KNOW you’re a superhero, you know? Dom knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN 2011, Team Underpants.

“D’you know what we need?”

Dom’s head peered over the stall door to watch as Evin, working a currycomb over Loverboy, looked up. 

“Two pairs of magnificently flashy, matching magenta boots?”

Dom ignored the hopeful lift in Evin’s voice.

“No; what we need are really, really good names.”

“I happen to like ‘Evin Larse, Assistant Commander and Player Extraordinaire’ myself, but have always favored ‘Lord Sunshine Deathray of-“

“Sure, you do that. I meant super hero names, idiot.”

“So, that’s a no on the sunshine deathrays, then?”

“How do you even come up with these things?”

“Well, first I spend a minute thinking, and-“

“It only takes you a minute? Wait, forget I asked. Anyway, I know what my superhero alias is.”

“So, spill.”

“Sergeant Justice.”

Evin’s jaw dropped. “No. Way. That’s too cool…. Now what am I supposed to do?!”

“I don’t know, think of something yourself!”

“I’m a Commander; that’s higher ranking than Sergeant. I want to be Commander Justice!”

“Don’t you dare steal my name. It doesn’t have the same ring to it, anyway.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll go find my own cool super hero alias!”

Dom was never going to get another peaceful meal. 

The right side of the Mess was overly crowded, and if he wasn’t mistaken, Evin was on top of the table in the midst of it all. 

“So, Princess Twinkletoes is out, and Lightning McSpeedmeister has been outvoted, so I’m down to two,” Evin crossed names off the list he was holding.

“Is it too late to put SUPERMAN out on the floor?”

“I’m flattered, Miri, really I am, but the time for submissions is past!” Evin flourished the paper in his hand.

“All in favor of Commander Freedom raise your hands and say ‘AYE!’”

A resounding shout rose from the Riders surrounding Evin.

“And those in favor of Commander Vengeance?”

Shouts and foot stomping drowned out the opposition.

“Commander Vengeance it is!” Evin turned and bowed dramatically in Dom’s direction.

 

And thus began the legendary partnership of Sergeant Justice and Commander Vengeance, heroes bound to protect the weak, champion the underrepresented, and to spread peace, love and ridiculousness to all.


End file.
